cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Enrique
Enrique, also known as Henrique and Dostoeivski in the comics, is a character from the Cybersix series, and is voiced by Terry Klassen. He first appears in the seventh episode, Brainwashed, of the animated series, monthly issue 3 and French Volume 2 of the comic series. Enrique is a police officer who is recruited into a special unit to catch a criminal, unbeknownst to him, is actually a plot concocted by Jose to catch Cybersix. The detectives in the unit are brainwashed to believe the manipulated security footage where Cybersix is robbing a bank. He is also friends with Julian. In the comics, Enrique is a police lieutenant who meets and falls in love with Cybersix, becoming a loyal friend who occasionally helps her out. He is often seen with Maura Click. Character Information Comic Dostoeivski is a police officer and lieutenant who meets Cybersix and Maura Click one night and assaults them, hitting Maura to the ground and cornering Cybersix. She easily overpowers him and flings him into the air where he's caught in a tangle of wires and where he falls in love with her. Dostoeivski encounters Cybersix again after she had unknowingly digested altered sustenance that makes her hallucinate and suicidal. He captures Jose so Cybersix can drink his unaltered sustenance and save her. Later in the series, it's revealed that Dostoeivski's father may have died and the death of a colleague reminds him of it, making him cry and hug another police officer who was consoling him. He later comes across a crime scene where a woman was injured but Julian's friend, not realizing Dostoeivski was not the culprit, attacks him. He calms the child down and soon meets Julian. At some point, Dostoeivski investigates and tracks down Julio Strega and Jorge Burgos in relation to a crime to Adrian Seidelman's apartment, where Adrian is hiding the two, presumably innocent, men in a closet. Knowing that Adrian and Cybersix know each other, Dostoeivski asks Adrian where Cybersix had disappeared off to and learns that she's pregnant with Lucas' child. They have a heated exchange where they hit each other and angrily part ways. Shortly afterwards, Cybersix leaves through the window but is immediately confronted with Dostoeivski, who had stayed and watched the apartment after suspecting Adrian was hiding her. He offers to take care of Cybersix and her child, being that Lucas had been missing for months in the jungle by now, but he is rejected. After claiming that she needs to be protected and cared for, a fixed idea suddenly appears and attacks them and Cybersix takes him down, proving Dostoeivski wrong. He is last seen in the French volumes with Maura after Cybersix had given birth to her son, Gengis, the three standing in the rain after failing to protect Gengis from Von Reichter when he is kidnapped by minions posing as an ambulance crew. Dostoeivski's last appearance in the series is with Cybersix and her friends as they arrive at Von Reichter's base, only to find it in flames. Cybersix is devastated the formula for sustenance is forever lost and her son is nowhere to be seen, but things are quickly made right when a minor villain appears to hand over both the formula and her son. Animated Enrique is considered one of Meridiana's best detectives and recruited by Jose to capture Cybersix. The six recruited detectives are brainwashed with a helmet into thinking she is a criminal. After she is caught, Enrique remains in a brainwashed and passive state until Julian pulls his helmet off, to which he then fights the Police Chief, who is actually a Techno and narrowly escapes the electrocuted water. That night, he has a meal with Julian where they are seen getting along. Appears In *French Volume 2 *French Volume 5 *French Volume 9 *French Volume 10 *French Volume 11 Quotes *''"You get the feeling that guy's missing something?"'' (To Julian about the troublemakers) *''"So, you staying out of trouble?"'' *''"Detective Enrique. Right away, Chief. Gotta run, Julian. See you later." *"I must go back."'' (At his watching telling him to recharge the brainwashing helmet) *''"Huh? Julian! What are you doing here?"'' (After the helmet is taken off) Trivia *Enrique is voiced by Terry Klassen, who also voices Von Reichter. *Unlike his comic counterpart, Enrique in the animated series does not love Cybersix. **He is also not friends with Julian in the comics, only meeting each other in volume 10. *The troublemakers Enrique saves Julian from resemble the thugs who attempt to beat up Julian in the comics in Julian's debut. References Gallery Comic Do in car.PNG Enriquecomicpic1.png Enriquecomicpic3.png Enriquecomicpic4.png Enriquehug1.png|After realizing he was hugging another officer. Enriquekidpic.png|Enrique as a child. Cybersixn6-the power of remembrance.jpg|Enrique on the cover of "The Power of Remembrance." Animated Character Model Sheets Enrike 02.png Enrike 03.png Main Series Policechieffight2.png|Enrique fighting with the Police Chief. Policechieffight3.png Policechieffight4.png Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series